Keitaro's Breaking Point
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Keitaro finally snaps at the abuse of the Hinata girls. He decides to take care of it, once and for all. Dark Keitaro. Character Death. One-shot.


I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken "Kenny" Akamatsu.

Keitaro Urashima was nothing more than a simple man. A simple man trying to life a simple life.

Too bad Fate was a total bitch.

Keitaro was now running a girl's dorm full of self-righteous bitches that wanted him to suffer, both physically and mentally.

But now, they had made him reach his breaking point and they would now pay for it. And he had horrible plans for every one of them, except for one.

The girls were at the table, eating their breakfast that Shinobu made for them. "This is a beautiful day," Motoko Aoyama commented.

"Yep. I could just take off my clothes and go walk in the…" Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno started before Naru Narusegawa interrupted her.

"KITSUNE! Don't say that! That pervert might hear!" She cried. "Urashima is nothing but an animal that lusts for his horrid desires!" Motoko fumed.

Just then, Keitaro came downstairs with a glare on his face. "Well, look at what we have here," He spat out. "A slutty fox, a crazed _Kendoka_, a _gaijin_ brat who loves random stuff, another annoying _gaijin_ brat, and an arrogant tomboy."

Shinobu Maehara suddenly sensed danger coming and left the room in a fright. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naru screamed in outrage. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Urashima…" Motoko growled at him. "You fiend…" Kitsune and the rest looked at him in shock and anger.

"Shut the fuck up, you whores." He glared at everyone and gripped his jacket. "I have been lenient with you bitches long enough! Now it's time to pay what you fucking owe."

Keitaro then ripped off his jacket, revealing straps of dynamite on his body. "HOLY SHIT!" Sarah McDougal cried out.

"That's right. And I've planted some others all over the house and released the gas taps. Haruka is out with Seta for the weekend. And there's no one coming to help you all now!" He laughed evilly.

"YOU VILE-" Motoko began. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Keitaro held up a remote. "One more move and I'll blow us all to hell!" The Kendoka froze, not daring to provoke the crazed ronin.

"Keitaro, Please. Don't do this…" Naru's eyes began to water. "Blah, Blah, Blah. Do I really look like the bleeding heart type, Naru-chan?" He mockingly replied. "You guys drove me to this. It isn't fair of that you can just try to talk me out of your punishments."

Kitsune got up to run, but Keitaro shot her a glare. "Don't you even think of trying to escape, Fox. If you do, I'll activate this switch and this place will become a big-ass crater."

Kitsune began to shiver in fear as Keitaro walked around them with an evil smile. "I'm gonna pay all of you back what you all gave me. By the time I'm done with you all, you guys will beg me to push the button."

With that, Keitaro pulled out a gun and shot Naru in the knee. Naru let out a scream of intense pain.

Motoko looked at Keitaro in horror and reached for her blade, but Keitaro pulled out a Swiss army knife and grabbed her arm. Then he slammed the blade through her hand. The Kendoka howled in pain.

Kaolla Suu tried to run, but Keitaro grabbed her and punched her mercilessly in the face until it became all bloody and bruised.

Then he turned on Sara and hurled a fruit bowl at her head, causing her to fall to the ground; blood dripping onto the floor.

Kitsune once again tried to flee, but Keitaro tackled her and ripped off her skirt and panties. "Keitaro, please don't rape me!" Sobbed the Hinata Fox.

"Don't flatter yourself." Keitaro snarled as he drew out the words "Fuck You" on Kitsune's ass with an ice pick.

Kitsune let out a series of pained screams before passing out. "And now, for the big finish." Keitaro pressed the button on the remote and explosions echoed throughout the place. "Good-bye, Shinobu-chan and my friends." He whispered his last words.

Naru, Motoko, and Suu only caught a brief glimpse of Keitaro exploding into a mess of fiery gore and burnt flesh before the fiery blaze engulfed them all as well.

Shinobu watched in horror as Hinata Inn exploded in flames and debris flew across the area. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she knew that Keitaro Urashima, her senpai, was now dead.

Few days later…

The Hinata incident was all over the news and the maltreatment of the former landlord Keitaro Urashima was made public.

Many people cheered that those whores were dead, while others mourned for the deceased ronin.

Kanako Urashima was among them. She was literally heart-broken as she was nearly inconsolable and shut herself away from her family.

Haruka was devastated, but also angry for those girls who drove him to kill himself in the first place.

Hina was saddened about her favorite grandson's death and she built a memorial park in his honor.

Tsuruko was saddened and angered at the same time. Saddened by Keitaro's death, but angered by the atrocities that her sister committed by her absence.

Shinobu had fallen in love with a classmate and they were soon in a relationship. She swore that when she married, she would name her child after her kind-hearted senpai.

Mutsumi was sad about Keitaro's passing, but she decided to raise a watermelon patch and name it in his honor as well.

To some, Keitaro was a great friend and a good man. There would be never another one like him. And now, he would be in peace forever.

The end.


End file.
